WE ARE ONE (a tale of EXO)
by yayoinemo
Summary: : secara mendadak, pada ulang tahun Kris, pihak SM mengumumkan bahwa mereka memberi izin resmi kepada enam orang gadis indonesia untuk menjadi dancer and singer cover EXO. Seluruh member EXO kaget dan menanti apa yang akan muncul dan mereka tak menyangka semua ini akan berujung pada kisah cinta yang sangat mengejutkan! . ..RnR .. DLDR! read, review, favorite/
1. Chapter 1

**WE ARE ONE! (a tale of EXO)**

**.**

**Cast:** Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, EXO

**Out Cast**: Rini, Eun ra

.

**Disclaimer: **Me and my brain! ^^

.

RnR~~

DLDR!

.

**Summary**: secara mendadak, pada ulang tahun Kris, pihak SM mengumumkan bahwa mereka memberi izin resmi kepada enam orang gadis indonesia untuk menjadi _dancer and singer cover _EXO. Seluruh member kaget dan menanti apa yang akan muncul dan mereka tak menyangka semua ini akan berujung pada kisah cinta yang sangat mengejutkan!

.

.

.

_**Prolog:**_

Apa kalian tau apa rasanya dijatuhkan oleh seseorang yang awalnya membuat kita bangkit untuk berusaha?

Tahukah juga kalian bagaimana rasanya ketika apa yang keluar dari mulut kita itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kita ucapkan? Namun kita tidak tau bagaimana menariknya kembali?

Itulah yang mereka rasakan.

Dan apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

.

.

Ikuti terus ya chinguuuu, RnR~~ pleaseee ^^

Oya, untuk **G-kris**, saranmu untuk memakai nama **Eun ra** yayoi kabulkan lhooo, cerita kali ini memakai nama itu. Soalnya menurut yayoi, alias author, nama itu _ear catching _banget deh *apa sih?* haha,

Keep support!


	2. Chapter 2

**WE ARE ONE! (a tale of EXO)**

**.**

**Cast:** Kris, Lay, Chanyeol, EXO

**Out Cast**: Rini, Eun ra

.

**Disclaimer: **Me and my brain! ^^

.

RnR~~

DLDR!

.

**Summary**: secara mendadak, pada ulang tahun Kris, pihak SM mengumumkan bahwa mereka memberi izin resmi kepada enam orang gadis indonesia untuk menjadi _dancer and singer cover _EXO. Seluruh member kaget dan menanti apa yang akan muncul dan mereka tak menyangka semua ini akan berujung pada kisah cinta yang sangat mengejutkan!

**.**

**.**

"Eun ra, aku tidak yakin aku akan kuat kali ini..."

Eun ra menoleh kesal ke arah gadis berambut panjang hitam di sampingnya itu. Tali sepatu yang tadi ia kerjakan terbengkalai.

"rini, sudah berapa kali kita berbicara tentang hal ini? Tenang saja, kita sudah sering latihan! Aku yakin kita semua bisa!" jawab eun ra mencoba meyakinkan. Matanya menunjukkan semangat yang membara.

Rini yang tadi berargumen memilih berjalan lesu ke sudut ruangan. Ia yakin tidak akan ada gunanya memelas kepada sang leader. Penyakit demam panggung memang selalu mengganggunya sejak ia kecil. Dan ia sangat membenci itu. Apalagi penampilan mereka kali ini adalah untuk idolanya, Chanyeol.

Mereka membentuk EXO-G, alias EXO-Girl, member yang beranggotakan enam gadis yang akan menjadi cover dancer-singer untuk EXO. Mereka sudah mendapat izin resmi dari pihak SM. Mereka akan tampil debut untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, enam november, hari ulang tahun leader EXO M, Kris.

Rini kembali mengeluh tertekan, ia belum siap bertemu dengan sang main _rapper _pujaannya. Ia juga merasa kurang latihan untuk tampil langsung di hadapan mereka. Ia benar-benar takut. Usaha apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Eun ra membiarkan dia pergi dari tempat yang mengintimidasi ini.

Perlahan, ia mundur ke arah pintu keluar dibalik panggung. Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuh pintu, pintu itu sudah mengayun terbuka.

.

.

.

Kris mendorong-dorong membernya agar ia bisa masuk pertama kali ke dalam ruang acara _surprise party_nya, tidak seperti tahun lalu, ia harus masuk paling akhir. Tapi semua anggota lebih kuat lagi mendorong sang leader ke belakang. Mereka tertawa puas melihat sang leader mendecak kesal, ACE yang berada digendongannya ia pukulkan ke kepala Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum simpul.

Ia begitu penasaran dengan EXO-G yang katanya di bentuk oleh sekelompok gadis Indonesia. Dan yang membuatnya bertambah penasaran, siapa yang akan menjadi dirinya di panggung nanti? Channyeol juga penasaran karena siapapun pengganti Kris, pasti akan menjadi penggantinya juga.

"ah, aku yakin penggantiku adalah gadis cantik dan bertubuh bagus." Seloroh Tao dari arah depan. Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan kesombongan magnae EXO M itu maju ke depan dan mendorong Tao.

Tapi sayangnya, karena kekuatan yang ia keluarkan berlebihan, ia malah terdorong langsung ke arah pintu. Tanpa terduga, pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol menemukan dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang belum pernah ia temui selama ini.

'Seperti ini' waktu seolah bukanlah hal yang penting lagi. Mata mereka bertemu dan chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku, tidak menggubris tarikan dan teriakan member lain dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Eun ra memperhatikan raut muka rini yang sekarang sudah berubah total. Entah karena apa, wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah, tidak ada gurat enggan lagi di sana. Setelah capek berspekulasi ia memilih untuk fokus saja, posisinya sebagai _lead dancer _replacing Lay menuntutnya untuk lebih siap.

Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengisi posisi berat ini, namun setelah melihat Lay dari berbagai profil, ia menjadi tertarik dan setuju mengisi pengosongan ketika audisi saat itu. Tanpa ia sadari, perannya menjadi lebih tinggi dan tinggi, dan ia benar-benar menyukai Lay walaupun ia belum pernah bertemu dengan _main dancer _tersebut sekalipun.

Hari ini adalah puncaknya dan ia harus tampil sebaik mungkin.

.

.

.

Intro MAMA mendadak langsung membahana tepat setelah member terakhir masuk ke dalam ruangan. Berbagai kilatan _light _dan lampu sorot menghiasi panggung, serasi dengan hentakan musik. Setelah menyesuaikan pandangan, mata para member langsung di sambut dengan suara lantang seorang gadis dari arah panggung, posisi yang seharusnya diisi oleh D.O.

Bahkan D.O saja terpana oleh kejernihan suara gadis itu, juga chen. Namun karena saat itu adalah lagu versi korea, tentu saja D.O lebih terpesona. Setelah itu pertunjukan bertambah heboh. Gerakan lincah yang biasanya EXO sendiri yang menciptakan, kini berwujud gadis-gadis enerjik dengan kibaran indah rambut-rambut mereka.

Gerakan yang menghentak itu terus meninggi dan meninggi hingga bahkan membuat para member EXO menahan nafas. Jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksi penonton, di mata mereka seolah tampilan di depan sebagai tarikan baru.

Merasa sangat takjub, para member berebut maju ke depan panggung untuk ikut menari dan menyanyi tak kalah bertenaga. Ketika lagu memasuki reff, SU ho meminta para member untuk kembali duduk dan menikmati saja.

Lagi-lagi mereka tersentak dengan kelihaian para gadis itu dalam meliukkan tubuh, tanpa cela. Debaran di hati mereka seolah membawa mereka ke masa awal debut mereka. Semuanya sangat menyentak dan menyenangkan. Euforia dari lagu andalan album pertama mereka merasuk hingga serasa dada mereka ingin pecah.

Malam itu mereka ditarik kembali pada malam _hot debut _mereka.

.

.

.

EXO-Girl berlari turun ke panggung tepat setelah _light _sorot yang berwarna merah padam dan hanya menyisakan gelap. Pikiran dan tubuh mereka kebas oleh perasaan puas dan senang.

Apalagi menyadari bahwa tadi para EXO dan EXOtics mendukung mereka. Rasanya, malam itu sungguh sempurna.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak boleh berlangsung lama, mereka harus bersiap dengan penampilan _showcase _yang selanjutnya. Dari depan panggung terdengar lagu _happy birthday_ mengalun, untuk kris tentu saja.

Waktunya untuk tampil lagi.

.

.

.

Lay melihat Chanyeol sibuk menoleh-noleh ke belakang panggung tanpa menghiraukan cream puff di tangannya sudah mengotori sebagian jas hitamnya. Dengan senyum tertahan ia menepuk bahu sang _happy virus _exo itu.

"ya! Kau belum tau bagaimana agen marah kalau kita merusak kostum ya?"

Dengan salah tingkah chanyeol menoleh dan menatap lay bingung seakan baru menyadari ada manusia yang bernama Lay di dunia ini.

"ah! Tidak, aku tidak merusak, hanya saja...-" chanyeol terhenti ketika melihat cream puff di tangannya sudah habis dimakan jasnya sendiri-" cream ini yang mengotori." Chanyeol meringis dan membuat Lay tertawa hebat.

Mereka berdua berada di ujung barisan, sehingga tidak membuat member lain, yang sedang mencoba mewarnai wajah kris, terganggu.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba mematung di balik pintu? Setelah Tao mendorongmu? Apa kau marah?" tanya lay khawatir mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan secara aneh ia malah tersenyum cerah.

"aku malah berterima kasih sekali kepadanya."

"berterima kasih? Kupikir kau bahkan berencana melakukan tindakan balas dendam malam ini. Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi?" buru Lay dengan sangat penasaran. Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan mengedipkan matanya bahagia. Senyumnya sungguh lebar hingga lay takut ia harus menjahitnya suatu hari nanti.

"oya, apa kau memperhatikan siapa yang menjadi cover mu di panggung tadi?" tanya chanyeol santai. Lay tau rapper satu ini mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun ia bukan tipe pemaksa, jadi ia mengikuti saja apa mau teman satu grupnya ini.

"iya, dan tidak menarik." Jawab lay pendek. Chanyeol meringis lagi mendengar jawaban singkat lay. Padahal menurutnya pribadi , gadis pengganti lay justru sangat menarik.

Yah, walaupun menurutnya gadis yang menjadi covernya lebih menarik lagi. Dan wajah chanyeol bersemu menyadari pikirannya sendiri. Untung lay tidak sedang memperhatikan.

"benarkah? Padahal menurutku penggantimu sangat menarik dan berbakat, aku bahkan berpikir untuk menukarmu dengannya." Seloroh chanyeol. Lay menatap datar, lalu tertawa kecil.

"kalau begitu, kau pasti sangat menyukai cover mu, ya kan?" canda lay.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol tergagap dan salah tingkah yang tidak terkendali.

"ah.. tidak, apa.. apanya? Gadis penggantiku sangat tidak cocok, tidak berbakat jadi dancer, apalagi menjadi rapper."

.

.

.

"rin! Ayo bersiap, setelah acara tanya jawab fans, giliran kita untuk tampil..- rin kamu kenapa?" Eun ra berlari mendekati rin yang tiba-tiba sudah terjatuh dan menangis. Kostum panggung biru toskanya yang penuh aksesori itu bergemerincing mengikuti gerakan jatuhnya.

Rini memegang dada kirinya, seolah rasa sakitnya muncul dari sana. Eun ra bertambah panik dan mengira rini benar-benar kesakitan. Ketika eun ra berdiri hendak memanggil bantuan, rini menariknya dan menggeleng.

"_na maeumi... _" ujar rini. Eun ra bertambah bingung. _Hatinya? Ada apa dengan hatinya?_

"oke! Semuanya dengar, rini butuh istirahat, jadi setelah ini tolong Dea dan Vira tampil duluan, _what is love! _Oke?" seru eun ra mengambil keputusan. Semua member mengangguk dan berlari untuk bersiap.

Eun ra menghela nafas lega, setidaknya sekarang ia memiliki waktu dua puluh menit untuk mengurus rini.

.

.

.

Kris memakan _cake_ ulang tahunnya dalam diam, ia mencoba mencari gadis yang berada di garis depan ketika penampilan lagu pertama tadi. Hatinya begitu tertarik tanpa ia ketahui apa alasannya. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya saat itu juga. Tapi tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan acara yang dibuat untuknya itukan?

.

.

.

Rini mengusap air matanya, ia sudah capek sendiri menangis selama sepuluh menit ini. Yang timbul dalam hatinya kini hanya rasa marah dan kesal.

Ketika ia berniat untuk menyapa chanyeol setelah penampilan mereka tadi, ia justru mendengar hinaan untuk dirinya dari mulut chanyeol sendiri. Betapa sakit hatinya. Lebih dari sepuluh bulan mereka melatih lagu-lagu album pertama EXO, dan inilah hasilnya.

Tapi ia tak mungkin memberi tahu eun ra, sang leader. hatinya pasti lebih sakit lagi. Tambah lagi kata-kata Lay, idola eun ra. Mereka sama saja.

Padahal ia mengira, setelah kejadian di depan pintu itu, ketika mereka berkenalan itu, mereka sudah menjadi teman. Ternyata ia salah.

.

.

.

Lay dan Kris tengah sibuk membahas jadwal mereka besok ketika tiba-tiba lampu kembali padam dan lampu sorot panggung berkedip. Musik yang sangat mereka kenal menghentak kesadaran mereka dan membuat seluruh kulit mereka meremang oleh kebahagiaan.

"apa kubilang, lagu two moon!" sorak kris heboh tidak jelas.

Yang lain hanya terpaku memandang panggung, menanti siapa yang akan muncul di antara enam gadis tadi.

"hey yo! What's up Kris."

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti berteriak kaget, ia bahkan harus di tahan baekhyun agar tidak loncat-loncat kegirangan. Itu dia! Gadis di depan pintu tadi!

Kris menunggu dengan tegang menanti siapa yang akan muncul sebagai dirinya.

"dia-!"

"dia-!"

Kris dan lay sama sama terperangah, karena yang menjadi cover Lay tadi telah berdiri menggantikan Kris, dengan aura yang hampir sama kuatnya. Gadis _covered _kris meloncat ke depan dan mulai mengeluarkan kemampuannya, diimbangi dengan _covered _chanyeol, kai dan Lay.

Bibir mereka tak mampu lagi memberi komentar, hanya sinar mata kekaguman yang tampak. Penampilan itu adalah penutup acara yang sempurna.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung...**_

Maaf chingu yaaa... yayoi harus menghentikan menulis ini sekarang sebelum kalian mabuk membaca banyak sekali huruf-hurufnya. ^,^

Ide ini entah datang dari mana, hanya saja baru tadi melintas ide ini dan yayoi jadi terlalu bersemangat. Semua _yeoja_nya pasti OC lah yaa... hhaha

Maaf kalau kurang berkenan, tapi nama itu yang menurut yayoi cocok.

Jelas kan? DLDR! Haha, sekali lagi, ini cerita _straight, _jadi maaf kalo ada yang kecewa.

RnR~~~ ^^


End file.
